Jaws Reloaded
Jaws Reloaded is the first series of Steve The Trooper. It introduces Ripster (Jaws) "Slim Kirby's oldest plush" that lives in the Solid Lake, unaware by the Mayor and his friends. As said by Slim Kirby, this is the series that took the most time and editing. As well as being the main antaganist, Ripster is also Slim Kirby's oldest plush, being bought in 1996. Although the Mayor and Steve don't find out about the shark until episode 3, the shark was in Episode 1 and 2, but in the Solid Lake. Plot Steve was pikmin that lived with his sister Oliva, and they had a boring job; Foraging. Foraging is a job were you find junk and sell it. They never had anything special happen in their lives. They decide to pay a visit to the Mayor. When Steve arives, the Mayor (Mayor R Bulborb) is seen watching something on his laptop. Steve asks what he is watching, and Mayor R Bulborb says he is watching Ymmot392, a person who does Pikmin videos on YouTube. Steve asks if he could open the shop, because he wants to go shopping with his sister. Mayor R Bulborb said that was just fine, and then Steve went back to his house to tell his sister. When Steve gets to hishouse to see Oliva (his sister), Steve tells her that Mayor R Bulborb was fine with them going shopping. Oliva said that was just fine, as she helps Steve out on his adventures. In the second episode, Steve and Oliva are at the Market, and they buy some items there. After they got home, Steve wants to make his own stand. Oliva stayed home while Steve got some items to make the stand with. He found a Bulborb named Spike, who was Mayor R Bulborb's assistant, but he now wants to be a free Bulborb. Steve then took him home as a pet, but when Steve got home and told Oliva about the pet bulborb, she replied by saying "What? Ughhh. I'm going back to bed." and then just went back to sleep because she likes to sleep alot. Spike was not a High Class Bulborb like The Mayor was, but soon he would be well respected, and could even be the next Mayor! Steve asked Spike if he had any family, and he said he had a son named Chap. He then took it in as a loyal pet while on a walk. But when they were on their walk, Steve noticed the Solid Lake had a crack in it, there must be something BIG underneath the lake! Steve went to tell the Mayor, and The Mayor, Steve and Spike went back to The Solid Lake to investigate. The Mayor said he would look into the situation but Steve needed to take Spike home for a nap. Mayor R Bulborb gave him a quick fuss, before Steve and Spike went home. After the episode ends, you see The Solid Lake with nobody around it, and something comes out. In the third episode, Steve, Mayor R Bulborb and Spike went to the Solid Lake, but it was no longer solid. They looked in the "No longer solid" Lake and they could see a Great White Shark, they knew that this shark would cause bother, but before Steve finished talking, the shark emerged from the ground and was ready to eat the Pikmin! After getting really scared they ran back home. During that winter, Angel moved in as a roommate... for financal reasons of course. Foraging isn't the best career out there. After Angel moved in, they found a opening in their basement to a large section of the House. In this area, Steve, Mayor R Bulborb, and Spike met another Ghost pikmin and a Stormtrooper Plush. The two were talking about *possible* pikmin extinction. After a few episodes of Shark fighting, the Pikmin team up with a Blue Pikmin named Johny in episode 5. Johny became another Pikmin that lived in the basement, as it was the only safe place to be if there is a shark attack. Also Hi Kirby, how ya doing? It's me Red. Category:Steve The Trooper Category:Mayor R Bulborb Category:Steve